


A Happy Bunch

by blueharlequin



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I do not draw well, Inktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Prompt Art, References to Oscar Wilde, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt, no seriously I cannot draw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: So Bob Ross said, "I think there’s an artist hidden at the bottom of every single one of us.” Mine must be in the furthest Pit of Hell. Anyhoo, this is just an excuse to use Inktober prompts to do a bit of writing. Enjoy my horrible art as well :-)





	1. At the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.
> 
> The Broadchurch content is in [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849111/chapters/49610771)

"Angel, stop worrying."

"Are you sure it's okay? I feel so exposed."

"It's fine, it's a costume party. No one will even guess."

"I suppose. It just feels so decadent, having my wings out in public like this." Aziraphale daintily took a bite of cake as he looked at the other patrons at the Ritz.

"Well, there is always a first time for everything." Crowley itched to put his sunglasses back on. However, he had promised Aziraphale he would not wear them in the spirit of the event. He adjusted the fake devil horns on his head, then reached over to pour his angel more tea.

[](https://i.imgur.com/k7PRrYE.jpg)


	2. Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“Are they supposed to fall off the tree that easily?” Aziraphale eyed the Serpent as he hovered around the roots.

“Well, the wind is blowing and it was just pelted with that rain stuff, so probably.” Crawly had turned back into a snake again. “Are you going to try it?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, plus this one is bruised.” He picked up the fruit from the ground; it had developed a brown spot where it had landed.

“Well leave it there for the birds then. Besides what’s the harm? She only said they shouldn’t eat.” He slithered closer to the angel, the way his face was scrunched up in contemplation was causing Crawly to have some strange feelings.

“Hmm, good point.” The angel looked up into the branches, “Maybe if I were to try one…” he looked back at the serpent, “it would be simply delicious if it were unblemished; perhaps that one, up there.” He pointed into the tree’s leafy interior.

Crawly looked to where the angel gestured. A beautiful fruit glistening with rainwater peeked out from under a large green leaf. The branch was quite high up, it would be a bit of a climb to get it. For a moment the serpent was doubtful he wanted to do that much work for such a small temptation but then he looked at the angel again. Aziraphale smiled gently at him and then looked dreamily up at the fruit.

The serpent tilted his head, wondering at the bizarre feeling inside of him that only multiplied with the angel’s smile. “Oh, alright,” he hissed as he started climbing the tree.

_Voice of God: “Little did Crowley know, this was only the first of many times that this particular angel’s smile would beguile him into doing almost anything.”_

[](https://i.imgur.com/nnVOofH.jpg)


	3. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny "sequel" to [Seventies Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750189)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“Exactly what type of powers do Nephilim have?” Alec grimaced as the pencil he tried to gently move across the table shot across the room and embedded itself in the wall.

“Christ!” Ellie shouted, even though it missed her by a good two feet. Aziraphale tutted in the background. Whether it was at her exclamation or Alec’s lack of control was anyone’s guess.

“Well,” Crowley drawled. “generally all of them. For some reason, Nephilim are stronger than angels even though they are only half the parentage.” He muttered under his breath, “I wonder what She was thinking allowing that.”

“So Alec could change reality if he really wanted to?” Ellie looked between them as she moved from the couch to a safe location in the kitchen next to Aziraphale.

“Yup,” Crowley replied, “with a snap of his fingers he could fill this room with flowers or create a mountain or even turn someone into fish.”

Alec looked at him dubiously. Suddenly a stack of paperwork on the detective’s desk burst into flame. Ellie burst out laughing, “Well at least I know how you really feel about cold case reviews.”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/baOwIzF.jpg)


	4. Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“I think I want to do this backwards,” said Aziraphale as he perused the prix fixe menu in his hands.

“Wot?” Crowley looked up from the rim of his wineglass, he hadn’t been paying attention. He had been too focused on the duck-shaped ice sculpture in the middle of the room.

“The menu, it’s almost like someone arranged the dishes wrong. The pavlova should be a dessert, not a starter.” He pushed the menu over to his companion and pointed to several places in the offending print.

Crowley read through the courses. Aziraphale was probably correct, but it was in his nature to play the opposite side, “Maybe the chef is trying to avant-garde.”

“Nonsense! The divide between haute cuisine and good taste isn’t so great that a chef would put the palate cleanser in the wrong place!” 

Crowley looked at his angel in fond exasperation, “Well, you do know best when it comes to food.” He motioned to the waiter and with a little demonic influence made sure Aziraphale got exactly what he wanted.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/FBaeOR2.jpg)


	5. Alpha Centauri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“Why Alpha Centauri, darling? Was it because of that Adams fellow? I do remember that was one book you actually liked.” Aziraphale nibbled on a biscuit as Crowley made himself comfortable on the blanket.

Even under the light of the stars, Aziraphale could see Crowley blush. He ducked his head as he poured another glass of wine. “It’s a binary star,” he mumbled. Looking up he pointed to the sky. “There. It’s actually two stars, but when you look at it they look like one.” Aziraphale didn’t think the demon could get any redder, but his blush deepened as he spoke. “It’s how I think of us, two as one.” He turned his face away and took a large gulp of wine.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale put down his glass and clasped the demon’s hand in his. His other hand came up and cradled Crowley’s cheek. Aziraphale pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth then whispered into his ear, “I as well, my love, always and forever.”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HyJeNn4.jpg)


	6. Crepes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

Aziraphale frowned as he held up his fork, "Why is it always chocolate hazelnut spread? Whatever happened to just serving them with lemon slices and sugar?" Despite his whinging, he still popped the bite into his mouth.

"I dunno angel, tastes have changed. Humans love their refined sugar." Crowley took another sip of his wine as Aziraphale looked at him sourly.

"If I remember correctly, you took credit for that; influencing some British chemist or something. I believe you justified it as an innovation to make sugar accessible to every class and inspire gluttony."

"Hmm, not my fault if they don't check." Crowley smiled viciously and continued to watch Aziraphale demolish his dessert. He didn't care who had done what anymore. As long as he could enjoy the look on his angel's face as he indulged in the treat Crowley had brought him, it was a temptation well done.

[](https://i.imgur.com/oG2OPVQ.jpg)


	7. Mesopotamia

"Have you ever thought of going back?" Crowley asked as he looked at the ancient map on the wall.

"No, "Aziraphale said hesitantly, "not in modern times. It's completely unrecognisable now, and brings up rather unpleasant memories."

“Oh?” Crowley's voice wavered on that one little syllable.

“Not that dearest, the Garden,” he grasped Crowley’s hand. “After the humans left and you decided to move on, I stayed for a little while even though there was nothing left to guard.” He moved closer and Crowley draped his arm about his waist in comfort. “After she asked me where I put my sword, the walls started crumbling over a few days and the plants began to die. After a week, it had completely disappeared and I was recalled to Heaven with the other Guardians.”

Crowley was quiet for some moments. “She _spoke_ to you?” He turned to Aziraphale, “What did you tell Her? And you went back to Heaven? Whatever for?”

Aziraphale was stunned at the level of astonishment in his voice, “I told Her I must have misplaced it. And of course, I had to go back, I had finished my assignment at the Eastern Gate. They had to give me a new one.”

“You lied to God,” Crowley muttered incredulously under his breath. “So you didn’t have the assignment for Earth right off?”

“No,” Aziraphale said hesitantly. “It was going to be Uriel, but at the last moment, Michael told us that She had changed her mind. Michael said it was too mundane a task for a Cherubim.”

Aziraphale squeaked as Crowley suddenly hugged him so fiercely he thought he might discorporate. He continued to hug him as Aziraphale heard Crowley murmur, “Thank Somebody you love humans so much.”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/1JZCAq2.jpg)


	8. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

"Why a ninety-nine?" Crowley asked as he handed the treat over. "You always get the same thing. I would think with as much as you like food you would want to try everything."

"It's special," Aziraphale replied, his cheeks pinked up as he turned to walk toward their customary bench.

Now Crowley really had questions. "What do you mean special? It's just a ninety-nine, you can get one almost anywhere."

"It was the first confection you ever bought me in this park after you woke up!" he exclaimed.

Crowley looked at him stunned. His glasses had slid down and Aziraphale could see his pupils were blown wide with astonishment.

Aziraphale sat on the bench and pointedly gave his attention to the treat in his hand. A moment later, Crowley pushed aside the ice cream and kissed him on the lips. Aziraphale sat stunned for a moment, before turning to where the demon had draped himself on the seat. Crowley smirked and motioned to his lips, "You had a bit of something, just there."

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/nGhkySg.jpg)


	9. Bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

"These modern bookshops have no soul," Aziraphale remarked as they walked by a Smith's. He frowned at the display of bestsellers and artfully arranged stationary. They walked on, looking at the new tenants on the thoroughfare.

"I dunno angel, I think this one looks promising." They could barely see in the window and everything looked like it was designed to scare people away. The tarot cards on display were set out in a rather ominous reading and Crowley thought he could see the faintest wisp of something moving in the shadows before it dissolved into thin air.

A bell chimed as they opened the door and Aziraphale sniffed the air. It was mildly musty and the shelves of the store were packed haphazardly. Some of them contained jars and tins, while a few others were rows of drawers. "Please leave if you are just curious," a voice shouted from the depths of the store, "serious buyers only!"

A few moments later, a woman popped up from behind the counter and eyed them speculatively for a span of moments, "My apologies _gentlemen_, I had not _seen_ you yet. Please feel free to look around." She looked specifically at Aziraphale as she motioned to a shelf of books.

Crowley grinned as he recognised some of the bibles, he turned to his angel, "I feel like this reminds me of somewhere." Aziraphale hummed indignantly. He then promptly turned and inspected the wares as he ignored his partner who began to ask rather increasingly odd questions of the shopkeeper.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/EFLdGRr.jpg)


	10. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

"Do you think you would ever want to do it again?"

"Do what angel?" Crowley had lost the thread of conversation as he traced his name across Aziraphale's skin.

"Well the way you swivelled your hips earlier, I'd like to try and see what that feels like to you."

Crowley could have pointed out that Aziraphale could just change his corporation but it got him thinking about it as well. _“What did it feel like to have him moving on top of him like that?”_ “That’s kind of kinky angel,” he murmured into Aziraphale’s ear. “Let’s do it.”

“What? Now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“We just spent all day in bed!”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/tHN3Wbv.jpg)


	11. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

Aziraphale dabbed at his lips with the napkin, “That was absolutely scrummy dear. What would you like to do next?”

“I have no plans angel, whatever you would like,” Crowley signed the bill as Aziraphale took a moment to think.

“Would you mind terribly if we popped over to Père Lachaise?” Aziraphale blushed. He hoped Crowley wouldn’t take offence.

“Ah.” Crowley’s face made several complicated expressions. "You know they pardoned him a couple of years ago."

"It does not make the circumstances of his death hurt any less dearest," Aziraphale chided gently. "Plus I can also visit Robert. The poor thing had such a hard time with Alfred after Oscar's death."

"Wait," Crowley stared at Aziraphale suspiciously. "You never said you were also friends with him... No... You didn't! Why angel, I didn't think you had it in you. So did he ever have both of you at the same time?"

Aziraphale blushed deeply, "Hush you lecherous demon, it's not like we were exact twins! And yes, I may have made myself look a little younger but it wasn't out of vanity!" He sputtered testily as he got up from the table. "Where do you think Robert got all of the 'family' allowance and inheritance to publish all of Oscar's works?" Crowley laughed uproariously as he followed him out of the cafe and onto the pavement.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Ud8zVu3.jpg)


	12. Crowley's Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

Aziraphale had not been back to Crowley’s flat since the night before their switch. At that time, he had not spared a thought to look around, as on edge as they were after the day’s events. Now weeks after, he was taking his time to learn about the space his lover inhabited when he was not at the bookshop. It was very sterile, objects occupied spaces like a museum exhibit. Aziraphale recognised most of them and had the decency not to say anything to Crowley. The demon was watching him out of the corner of his eye as the angel investigated. He bypassed the rather gauche statue, there was not much to be said about something they have already done. Though he did smirk a little about the supposed ‘wrestling’ aspect. He opened a door next to Crowley’s bedchamber and raised his eyes in amazement. Crowley swung his legs down from his chair and sauntered over to him. The demon closed the door then opened it again. Aziraphale breathed out in astonishment. “Anywhere?” He asked.

“Yup,” Crowley said popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Met a group of sorcerers that had some doors like this and thought, ‘it couldn't be that hard to make my own.’”

“So where is this?” Aziraphale stared at the odd landscape before him.

“Eh, it’s set to the US right now. That’s Devil’s Postpile National Monument in California.” He opened and closed it, “Napa Valley,” opened and closed it again, “Monterey Bay.” He closed the door. “Up for some travelling, angel?”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/i4gm1iv.jpg)


	13. Godfathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

"You know we should have guessed that Warlock wasn't the Antichrist when he was baptised," Aziraphale muttered into his wine.

"What?" asked Crowley.

"Well we were supposed to be like his godparents, we both believed it enough that we should have been present when it happened. However, now that I think about it, it would have been hard to explain away your reaction to being on holy ground."

"Wait, when did that happen? I don't remember the Dowlings ever going to church unless the American press was on about Christian values for some reason or another."

"Oh," Aziraphale pursed his lips in thought, "ah, it was the week you had to take a vacation due to your employment contract. I only remember because I saw Mrs Dowling fussing with the christening gown as they returned."

"I might have to look into this. I wonder who are the unworthy people who are listed as his godparents." Crowley set down his wine glass in agitation and glared at his mobile, willing it to give him the information he wanted.

"I don't know why you are bothered by it. We were practically his actual parents. In addition, I made sure that if anything happens to Mr and Mrs Dowling we are his legal guardians. That is what is really important."

Crowley stopped fiddling with his mobile and looked up at Aziraphale in surprise. "Angel," he smiled, "I could kiss you."

"Please do."

(sorry no pic for this one!)


	14. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

"It would take nothing short of a miracle," the man at the table next to Aziraphale declared. The angel could not help listening in. So far the lady had been rather quietly and calmly explaining her points but the boorish fellow with her kept interrupting.

"What do you mean? I'm top most rated in my field, of course I'm right." She finally exclaimed loud enough for him to hear. Crowley was mostly ignoring them in favour of watching Aziraphale finish his dessert, but now that he had paused eating, the conversation caught Crowley's interest.

"Honey, this is an established field, there is no radical new data. The only reason a bunch of doctors will show up to your symposium is because you have a pretty face.”

“Bloody men,” she muttered under her breath before speaking up. “So all the research data I’ve collected and the massive sample size means absolutely nothing? I did not magic up these numbers from thin air.”

At this point, Crowley heard Aziraphale mutter under his breath, “Yes, it might just take a miracle.” The demon heard a snap and the next thing he knew, the man had spilt his drink on himself. Aziraphale rose from the table, “Well, I think I’m quite done.”

As they walked away Crowley asked, “So angel, what did you do?”

“Nothing to compromise her work, darling. I just made sure that she has a packed auditorium for her conference and that her presentation will go perfectly.”

“So the spilt drink was just a coincidence?” Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale looked at him innocently, “I have no idea how that happened.”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/7SC03dv.jpg)


	15. Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“Ah, it’s so nice to be in Rome without having an assignment to do,” Aziraphale commented as they strolled through the Piazza di Trevi on their way to try a new restaurant.

“I could do without all of the tourists,” Crowley whinged, he snapped his fingers. Abruptly, the path cleared; people moving towards them would suddenly veer away as if pushed by an invisible force.

“Really dearest, at least the masses are not likely to recognise you now as they were then.”

Crowley winced at the memory. Apparently, Caligula had remembered him, and not kindly.

"Well, here we are angel, currently the best oysters in Rome," he looked up at the building's facade. "I've never been here before."

"I have. Oh, well, let me tempt you..." Aziraphale trailed off coyly.

Crowley looked at him in surprise, "Angel..." He grinned, "You made my day with that comment so long ago." Aziraphale just smiled and took his hand as he led him into the restaurant.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/OhNXHWh.jpg)


	16. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.

“Oh, Crowley, right there,” Aziraphale moaned. The demon repositioned himself and stroked a little harder.

“Aziraphale,” he murmured, “I can’t believe you went so long without doing this.” Crowley practically draped himself over Aziraphale’s back, “You have to take care of yourself.”

“Well, it’s not like I could ask any of the other angels for relief. I didn’t trust them enough to do this, it’s far too intimate.” Aziraphale sighed as Crowley brushed his hands down a particularly sensitive spot.

“Well for your first time since you left Heaven, how does it feel?”

“Marvelous darling, you are so good.”

“Well, I would think so, my wings are in perfect condition.” Crowley picked up the brush on the table and gently ran it over a few feathers that were sticking up. He grumbled to himself about the state of his angel’s wings but continued to preen them until they were positively glowing.


	17. You Go Too Fast For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.
> 
> This is actually Day 18.I'll re-order the chapters as I finish them.

1967

After Aziraphale left, Crowley muttered to himself, "You go too fast for me. Too fast? What the bloody Heaven did he mean by that? I drive too fast? This thing we don't have is going too fast? Cause it can't be that, cause six thousand years is Not fast. Too fast? Too fast! Argh!" He had to put it out of his mind lest it drove him mad wondering about it.

2019

Fifty-two years later and a scant week after the world did not end, Crowley finally got his answer. They had dined at the Ritz and even had a picnic, but something still hadn't happened. Crowley was feeling a bit aggravated, so as per circumstances he was speeding through London with an anxious angel holding on for dear discorporation next to him. "Crowley, you are going too fast!" The memory slammed into him and he treated the brakes thus. "Oh my! What is the matter with you!" Aziraphale cried.

"Too fast angel? What is exactly too fast? It's not like I'm an immortal being that has all the time in the world on his hands. Last week proved that even we don't always have that luxury."

Aziraphale looked at him oddly. "I just meant that you should take more caution. The rules are there for a reason." He looked out the window as the came to stop at a light. "We should be okay now that it didn't end."

Crowley made a strangled noise in this throat, they still seemed to be talking at cross purposes. "Okay, none of this," he muttered. They had reached the bookshop so he parked and grabbed Aziraphale's arm before he reached for the door. "I'm not talking about my driving angel, I know it's too fast. I'm a demon, I break the rules on purpose. I want to know how fast I can go with you." Aziraphale's face blanked out for a moment. For a second, Crowley thought he was going to get out of the car and leave him without an answer.

Aziraphale sighed then looked contemplative for a moment. Crowley had stopped breathing in anticipation. His angel nodded to himself then turned slightly in his seat and said, "I do believe I've been rather a fool," he paused, "if you are amendable, and since this seems to be the conclusion to our 'date' I think we can start with a goodnight kiss."

Aziraphale leaned forward and chastely pecked him on the cheek. Crowley was so stunned he froze, and it gave the angel just enough time to exit the Bentley. Realising what had just happened, he leapt out of the car, "Wait! Who said our date is over?"

Aziraphale smiled at him, "Yes, how presumptuous of me. Care for a drink darling?" He motioned to the bookshop. Crowley raced around the Bentley towards the door. After all, if this was a standard date, he might be able to convince his angel to some light snogging on the sofa with him.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Q5GsjsM.jpg)


	18. Regency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.
> 
> This is actually Day 19. I'll re-order the chapters as I finish them.

"What are you reading?" Aziraphale jumped as Crowley seemed to materialise right next to him. That probably was not the case but it appeared so at the moment.

"Nothing, nothing," he babbled, "just checking out one of those new mass-market paperbacks. One of my customers remarked that I should carry them in my shop." Aziraphale shut the book quickly and slipped it under a copy of _Salome_ next to him, "Shall we go out? Perhaps grab a bite at that new place on Maltby Street?"

Crowley wasn't fooled for a moment, darting around him, he pulled the book out and examined it. A red-haired man and a blond woman were passionately kissing on the front cover. "Oh, what have we got here? The Devilish Rake and His Angel?"

"Crowley! Give that here!" Aziraphale tried to snatch it out of his hands but the demon turned his back at the last moment deflecting him. Crowley opened to the part of the book Aziraphale had marked.

"Lady Angelica nearly swooned as Mr Damian approached her. Her loins quivered in anticipation..." Crowley started chuckling as he looked up. "Angel, please tell me you are not reading this Regency romance drivel."

"It's not that peak of literature but..." Aziraphale cast about for some way to convey to Crowley why he liked it without embarrassing himself. "I like the idea of getting so swept up in love that they forget their familial obligations and just follow their hearts."

Crowley stopped laughing. "Yeah," he breathed, "I could see why that's appealing." Crowley could see Aziraphale fidgeting nervously as he watched him. He didn't like that he had dampened the mood. He glanced at the page and read a little further. "Hey, angel,"

"Yes dear?" Aziraphale replied curiously.

"How about you finish this, then later Mr Damian will _'sweep Lady Angelica off her feet and abscond with her to her boudoir?'_" He gestured between them as he quoted the book to Aziraphale.

The angel gaped at him in shock before bursting into laughter. He pounced on Crowley and tossed him over his shoulder, "_Lady Angelica_ doesn't want to wait that long," Aziraphale said smugly as he carried Crowley upstairs.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dvq8JWA.jpg)


	19. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.
> 
> This is actually Day 21. I'll re-order the chapters as I finish them.

“We've been invited to Anathema’s wedding.” Aziraphale handed the recycled hand-stamped with soy ink invitation to Crowley as he read the RSVP card. “Oh dear,” he muttered, "She wants everyone to participate in a traditional English Country dance."

“You can’t dance,” Crowley stated.

“Neither can you!” Aziraphale pointed a finger at him as he opened his mouth, “And don’t call that hip-shaking nonsense to bebop ‘dancing.’”

“Ah, she included a business card for dance lessons. So shall we?” Crowley was about to argue but he took one look at how excited his angel was and his protest died in his throat.

“I suppose,” he grumbled.

“Wonderful! Now let’s see what else,” he perused the card, “Tofu curry or cauliflower steak?”

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/9h9jZmJ.jpg)


	20. St. James Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using [this](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/188067125937) prompt list.
> 
> This is actually Day 24. I'll re-order the chapters as I finish them.

"Do you remember the first time we met here?" Aziraphale asked as he observed other couples walking around the park

"Ah, yes it was some time after Charles came back from France." Crowley eyed a goose that appeared out of nowhere, it seemed to be aggravating the ducks, so he let it be.

"I never thought how scandalous it was considering the reputation at that time." Aziraphale watched the goose toddle off to attack a swan.

"Angel, don't tell me you honestly missed the number of times we literally stumbled over amorous couples? I thought it was rather clever considering how the SIS uses it now." Crowley scowled as he realised that a group of ducklings was now following him.

"Oh, dear, that completely slipped past me." Aziraphale suppressed a laugh. He snapped, the ducklings joined their mum on the pond and the goose was sent back to wherever it came from.

Crowley raised his eyebrow at his angel. "It was causing a ruckus dear," he responded primly.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0MlNUUD.jpg)


End file.
